Talk:Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación
Damn You've successfully made me instantly depressed within one post .n. the whole purpose of the battle has now been undone because you decided to kill everyone inside the shelters. Way to go maaaan Dx The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. :< -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering what you meant by "the murders" and I thought that you were referring to something but I didn't know what. Now I know x.x great...I think the Soul Reapers are going to charge in with Taka and Avaron since the rest of Overwatches and the Military are still busy maintaining a permiter XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Misimplication I think we might be cross-referencing different timelines. This is only a few months AFTER the civil war ended and the creation of the Overwatch Police Sectors. Were you wanting to fastforward more than that, or did I reference something that was years in advance? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The Overwatch Police Sectors have been in existence ever since Yūrei's early years. They've been there long before the Civil War. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) So Kenta's been in charge of Sector 3 Overwatch before and after the Civil War? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute, no. Kenta was promoted commander of Sector 3 after the Civil War, but he's simply referencing to how the previous leaders before him worked. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just wanted to know is all, lol XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Possible parallel Think Taka and Hyoryu will be a good match? XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh... -scratches head- I don't know about that one. >_< -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Orly? :U The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Emotional Closure Here we will have one of the most dark, emotional scenes *in my opinion* of Taka desparately saving his superior and admitting long deep feelings long since thought burried. :< The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yippee Kay-Yay! -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Enter, the MAD WOMAN! Beware of Taiyō's wrath! She stomp you in the ground! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Here comes the pain! -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Tea?! The Monitor: *approaches in badassery epic menacing fashion* The Mad Hatter: Would you like some tea?-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *hat is torn off head, thus removing mad hatter's head* Who dat be? o: -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me you've read or watched Alice in Wonderland *facepalms* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope.avi :D -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The Eruption Hana: Its here! *Towers firing lazors at collective group* Its shoop da woop! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Punisher be trollin'. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Parallel Speech I HAVE to make a trope for this! XDDDD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ha Yoki: "I find your lack of faith, dear Braeburn, disturbing." *begins force choke* Blankslate 02:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Gruesome Techniques Only Hankami have them XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The Punisher would've had an "In Love With Your Carnage" moment right there. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Emotional Breakdown Probably one of my best written out ones so far :> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) A happy ending? XD This is why I like having the Inner Circle Horsemen meet at the end of this Arc. It shows that despite the victory...its not even close to the end ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. A good cliff-hanger to ruin everything. P: -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 03:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC)